


Death of a Bachelor

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Cold Feet, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark doesn't want to get married, at least, that's what he thinks. Maybe he doesn't? He doesn't know. All he does know is he's in a diner a mile from his wedding that starts soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> Booper Dooper
> 
> hope you like

Looking back at it this may not have the smartest move but he wasn't known for making smart moves was he. He stared out the window of the diner and wondered if he watched the water fall long enough that everything would make sense. So far it wasn't helping him, if anything it was making him feel worse. They said it was bad luck to get married on a day it rained. Maybe he could convince himself that he wasn't running away and was simply avoiding bad luck. He was lousy at lying, that was apparent. He was a horrible person but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it.

"Mark! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Mark didn't have an answer. Running, but he couldn't say that. "Having a cup of coffee," Mark looked down at the icy cold cup between his hand, he hadn't even bothered to add cream opting to just hold it. It had grown cold as he looked out the window.

"On your wedding day?" The other man said sliding into the booth. Mark shrugged in response, not looking up yet. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were running away from your own wedding and though that if you went to diner on the edge of town I wouldn't find you."

"You know I wouldn't do that, Felix," Mark insisted looking up. He shouldn't have looked. The expression on Felix's face was indescribable.

"Do I?" Felix whispered.

Mark couldn't answer. He wasn't ready for this. "Fe, I'm not meant for marriage. I'm a bachelor. I wasn't meant to ever get married. I never meant to fall in love, never meant move in together, never meant to ask him to marry me. I don't want this."

"You don't?" Felix said. He sounded close to tears. Felix undid the bow tie around his neck, letting it dangle. Felix would have made a fantastic best man of the wedding had went on. Where was his best man, Mark wondered. Wade would have come to get him, he'd thought. "Well," Felix said, snapping Mark out of his thoughts, "I won't be the one to tell him."

Mark felt his blood run cold. "Huh."

"I won't be the one to tell Jack you don't love him, don't want to live with him, don't want to spend the rest of your life together."

"I never said I didn't love him."

"You may as well have," Mark felt his eyes tear up. He loved..... He just couldn't do this. Mark heard Felix's phone buzz. Mark heard him open his phone and look at a text before playing a video that was attached. Mark couldn't make it out. "You have to decide now," he said sliding the phone over.

**Wade**   
_What do we tell him? It's go time soon. Is Mark coming or do we have to tell Jack he ran away from him? I really don't think I can. Just look at him._

Mark felt a tear roll down his cheek. He didn't bother brushing it away as he pressed play.

There he was. He was always so beautiful, Mark's personal sunshine. He was so alive and colorful.

"Can ya believe this? Never. I never would have believed this." Jack's voice rang out. The screen was tilted. Wade mustn't have wanted Jack to know he was taking it.

"Nope. Not at all. You're a hella lucky guy to get this." Wade said. He words were too sweet. Wade knew Felix would show him this. He was making a show.

Jack turned around with a smile too bright. He would have picked up on Wade's fake tone if he wasn't so high on Cloud 9. He wasn't even fully dressed yet. He was just flitting around the room. Mark, on the other hand, was fully dressed, his suit had actually gotten wet walking here. "Wade, I love him so much. I'm so nervous. What if I forget to say 'I do' or stumble."

Mark felt himself smiling at the video. Jack was too much. The video cut short there. It was only 10 seconds long but it felt like an eternity.

The phone buzzed in his hands.

**Wade**   
_It's almost show time. What am I telling Jack?_

Felix took the phone from him looking at the message and sighed. "So what do we tell Jack?"

"I d-don't know?"

"Listen to your heart, don't fucking smirk, I'm serious. Jack always has with you, always will. He's obviously shitting himself, too. Anyone would today but he didn't leave the person he loves."

"So, Mark, you have to ask yourself. Can you lose him? Can you tell him you don't love him? Can you live without him?"

Mark looked away from his friend and to the coffee he was gripping. He remembers why he hadn't put anything in the coffee. Jack likes his coffee black.

"That's what I thought. Come on let's go." Mark wordlessly followed his friend. Felix started typing away.

**Felix**   
_He's coming_

**Wade**   
_Good. What if he runs at the alter?_

Felix spared a glance at his friend has they made there back. He looked nervous. Felix smiled, nerves were good. Nerves meant he was worried about something he had to.

**Felix**   
_He won't. He loves Jack too much._

**Wade**   
_I hope._

Mark felt his knees buckling. He looked out at everyone in the crowd. They all were looking at him. He made eye contact with his mother, she was smiling, he couldn't smile back. Then his eyes slide to Jack's family. They were near in tears, the whole flock of them. Then Mark glances at all the best men up on stage. Wade, who was watching him like a hawk. Felix was smiling at him, faith. Bob, Ken, and Arron were all smiling but also glancing at him. They all knew. The priest cleared his throat and the church went silent. Mark nearly fainted at the first key of piano playing out.

He, and everyone's, eyes turned to fix on the back of the church. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. He was a bachelor. He wanted to be alone. He...he...was beautiful. Mark felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Jack walk towards him. Jack was staring straight at him and Mark would be damned if he wasn't looking straight back.

His Jack was marrying him, he loved him. He loved him too. Jack was across from him gently taking his hands. They were sweaty, so were his.   
Everything happened as if a thousand feet away, he was lost in Jack's eyes. Too blue, too bright to hear anything. Suddenly, Jack looked away and said something to the priest and slide something cold onto his finger. Finally, he was aware of what was happening. "And do you, Mark Fischbach, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part

The room was silent. Mark looked out at the crowd, everyone was staring at him. Then he looked at his friends, Wade looked red. Felix just smiled. He felt something squeeze his hands. He looked down at Jack still gripping them. He had a ring on his finger. Jack wanted to with him forever, wanted to be his forever.

"I do," he whispered. The words barley left his mouth and suddenly he had an armful of Jack. His lips were chapped and the angle was strange and he kinda hit his teeth on him but everything was perfect. When Jack pulled back he was crying, Mark was too. He slid the ring onto Jack's finger. "I now pronoun you husband and husband. Well, you may kiss again."

This time, Mark slid his hand onto his husband's face and looked at him. He would never regret this he thought as he leaned. He never could.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk Maybe
> 
> Maybe it needs more fins
> 
> leave comments and kudos if you wanna


End file.
